Weapons
Weapons There are a total of 7 weapons in GoNNER, each with there own advantages. It is to the players discretion to decide which weapon is best however differences between play-style may dictate which are indeed more useful than others. All weapon ammo capacity can be upgraded when you arrive at sally. If your heart containers are all full walk up to her, a small speech bubble will appear with a heart in jump at it to have an ammo capacity upgrade. You will see the shell icon will get longer. Rifle The Rifle is the starting weapon in GoNNER, this is Ikk's first weapon choice and is fairly standard compared to many other weapons in the game. '''''Capacity?''''' 20 Shots. '''''Details:''''' The rifle is an automatic weapon, meaning you can hold the shoot key to continuously fire the weapon. When jumping and shooting the bullets often go off track so make your shots count, especially if you're not using the reload backpack. Shotgun The Shotgun is more of an alternative to the Rifle than a competition. The shotgun can clear rooms and enemies as quickly and easily as the rifle can however depending on how you play the rifle may suit you more. '''''Capacity?''''' 7 Shots, each shot containing multiple spread bullets. '''''Details:''''' The Shotgun fires slow bursts of bullets in each shot, pushing enemies back if multiple shots hit. The more shots hit the further they go however most enemies will die in one shot if you are close enough. Laser-Rifle The Laser-Rifle is a very different weapon to its predecessors. This weapon can be used to take out multiple aligned enemies at once. '''''Capacity?''''' 18 Laser Shots. '''''Details:''''' The Laser-Rifle will shoot long beams, with infinite range the laser will travel until it is obstructed by a wall. The Laser-Rifle is extremely good for the first boss fight. A downside to this weapon is upon shooting Ikk is pushed back slightly, so once you enter the Robot World be careful not to push yourself off the edge! Lightning-Gun The Lightning-Gun is a strange yet very useful weapon. '''''Capacity?''''' 9 Charged Lightning beams. '''''Details:''''' The Lightning-Gun locks onto enemies once charged and fired, hitting multiple at a time and perfectly locking on to them. This weapon can be either charged or shot with a single press, the charged attack range is infinite however the key-press attack is dramatically shorter range. Rocket-Gun The Rocket-Gun is unique in its Area of Effect damage opportunities. '''''Capacity?''''' 9 Rockets. '''''Details:''''' The Rocket-Gun can be used to clear multiple clusters of enemies at one time. Shots explode on impact causing damage to the surrounding area. If enemies are close enough they can be damaged by nearby rockets. A downside to this weapon is Ikk will take explosive damage so be careful, however combining this weapon with the [[Heads|flame-head]] can create some awesome moments. Scythe The Scythe being the only Melee weapon in GoNNER makes for a very unique play style, if you can acquire it that is. '''''Capacity?''''' 3, can be upgraded at Sally as other weapons can be too. '''''Details:''''' The scythe is unique in that anyone can unlock it without travelling very far into the game providing they know how. ''The Scyth is unlocked by using all of your glyphs re-rolling the merchants shop items. Once you are out of Glyphs hit the ceiling of the shop, where there are mushrooms, to acquire more glyphs. Then spend the glyph and you have unlocked the Scythe.'' The Scythe's ammo is very unique in that, ofcourse a melee weapon doesn't use ammunition. To combat this problem the Scythe uses Momentum. You start with 3 hits, if a hit misses you will go down to 2. Much like shooting a weapon. If you hit an enemy you will stay at 3. Hitting enemies, Jumping on enemies and hitting the floor or walls will refill your Momentum.